GiveALlamaGetALlama
GiveALlamaGetALlama is one of the popular groups on DeviantArt that focuses on llama trading (give one get one scheme). GALGAL is arguably the first llama trading group to start operation, "just two days after llama badges were first introduced." https://www.deviantart.com/giveallamagetallama/aboutus/ It is also by far one of the most active groups that users could engage in trading llamas. Method of operation Users are able to post comments on the group's profile page in order to trade llamas with other fellow llama enthusiasts. Once someone posts a comment, other people can browse the profile page to look for other people who trade llamas, and give them a llama badge (usually with the help of tools such as OCLB). Upon receiving the llama badge, the other end would "return" the llama, by sending you one back. Despite the fact that there is no guarantee that the receiving party will return the llama, usually, the llamas are returned. There is also a limit on how many comments a user can post in a fixed time. https://www.deviantart.com/giveallamagetallama/journal/Blocking-Policies-493288773 History The group was originally founded by Nisc (aka AlpineFever) on April 3, 2010, after the introduction of the "llama" badge on April Fools' Day 2010. On December 10th, 2011, Nisc officially stepped down as the founder (due to a long period of inactivity and lack of time to run the group) and promoted WickedDaeus (formerly known as DigitalKitty, and later known as 01309) as the moderator and founder of the group. Around April of 2012, dAhub was partnered with the group, offering their assistance with replying to the group users. It originally worked by donating 10 points in order to receive a list. https://www.deviantart.com/giveallamagetallama/journal/Partnership-dAhub-294447220 This policy was changed somewhere around early 2014, with the donation requirement being removed. Yes, there is now a bot that automatically responds to your comments you leave on our group page now. The reply shows your badge information and if you have actively sent any llama badges, you get added to its active trader list for a few days. It also provides this list of active traders to you so that you can give them a badge. ~ announcement (WickedDaeus, aka 01309) On August 30, 2014, WickedDaeus (who was moderating the group at that point) announced the news to step down and retiring from GALGAL. https://www.deviantart.com/giveallamagetallama/journal/Important-Announcement-479136398 On February 7, 2015, dAhub announced that the group were looking for a new moderator, and from the twelve applicants, DragonA7X accepted some of the offers for moderating the group. https://www.deviantart.com/giveallamagetallama/journal/Want-to-be-a-GALGAL-Admin-512472965 Around the eighth anniversary of introducing the llama badge and the group (April 6, 2018), one of the mods by the name of Vincebae announced that GALGAL was once again accepting new mods. https://www.deviantart.com/giveallamagetallama/journal/Calling-new-GALGAL-admins-739176405 llamalist offered to help, and eventually became a trusted moderator. Around August 2018, dAhub started to experience issues with the website staff, and in November 2018, Serrara announced the news that dAhub might permanently step down from moderating the group. Later in a post edit, dAhub stated that he had transferred the group ownership to llamalist, a known moderator for many of the other llama trading groups. https://www.deviantart.com/giveallamagetallama/journal/Official-dAhub-and-Group-Update-773102551 On December 5th, 2018, llamalist announced that from that point going on, they would accept the founder of GALGAL, and be one of the primary moderators. https://www.deviantart.com/giveallamagetallama/journal/New-Founder-Of-GALGAL-775499244 This was coincidental with introducing a more relaxed blocking policy. With the retirement of dAhub as the group's moderation bot account, another project called dADroid (which at that point was running a similar service on alternative GALGAL accounts), offered to fill in the role of dAhub and help replying to comments. This offer was accepted by llamalist, citing that "dADroid-bot run by DRSDavidSoft will be replacing dAhub as the group's main bot. I personally know and trust David. He's the reason why I'm able to run many of my llama badge projects." The bank account Litleo was also announced to be used for Super Group points donations. The current founder of GALGAL is llamalist. See also *Group page Category:Groups Category:Super groups